


In Equal Measure

by sabriel75



Series: Fate Takes a Man [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Arthur and Merlin have given as good as they give from the beginning. Fate's a funny thing though. It feels like they're changing each other and maybe even for the better.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Equal Measure

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin piece. Enjoy?

Arthur cannot very well admit to it, but the first glimpse of Merlin’s smile, mocking but merciful reveals a depth of greatness that not even Arthur in all his chivalrous glory has ever attained. His measured looks pierce Arthur, find him lacking and do not waver in opinion even after his status becomes known. The realization torments Arthur nights after. Merlin carries himself like Arthur has always known he should.

Easy in temper and full of grace for others, innately kind and concerned, brooking judgment with trepidation and hardly daring to fault people for being human, Merlin shows Arthur the true meaning of noble carriage. In turn, if Arthur hides expectations, high-minded ideals in frustrated growls of “idiot” or rolled eyes followed by “it’s my duty”; he quickly learns Merlin’s patience extends to him as well and even more frightening, Merlin’s eyes have begun to shine with the same respect that Arthur keeps buried in his heart of hearts.

_So_ so what if he is a tad bit harder on his manservant. Merlin voices complaints just as frequently as he bosses Arthur around, and despite Merlin’s proficiency in saving his life, he needs to know how to act subservient. If there is one thing Merlin fails at, it’s royal politics and Arthur prides himself in protecting him in this arena and training him too. After all, he never intends to let Merlin leave his side now that he has him. Ever. Merlin might not know it yet, but Arthur frequently finds himself hoping that if anything, anyone rubs him up to par, that it is Merlin and his inner greatness spilling out over him; because lately, he has begun to feel regal, princely in a way that comes across as maturity, righteous dignity… of true royal duty.

_ And it feels right. And it feels like destiny._


End file.
